


bAd GuY

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Tale, Error Tale, Under Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Underkitchen, where every monster is a cook, their underground is shaken up by a human and then a strange skeleton who looks like Sans.
Series: tales of the unexpected [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 42
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	bAd GuY

Underkitchen Sans rush towards the blast, hoping that his brother was far away from it... unless the human had already gotten him...

Sans comes to a halt and stares in shock at what he sees.

Skeletons.

That had his appearance.

Another Sans?

Sans knew of the Alternate Universe theory. Studied it for years. But to have proof was amazing... well it would have been, if not for the fact that they were destroying his home town.

Suddenly the pair were having a standoff. Both taking a breather, while staring the other down, looking for any sign of weakness.

One was dressed in gold and blue, graced with stars. A long yellow cape flowed behind him with a gold sun on it. A long staff was in his left hand, held out in front of him as if shielding himself. He looked like a normal Sans...apart from he stood tall, a brave expression was upon his features, his eye light was a glowing gold colour.

The other was black. A black skeleton... that could only be described as glitching, error signs flicker across his body. Tear like marking were on his face, he had both arms stretched outwards, blue strings wrapping around his yellow, red and black fingers which were attached to his eye sockets, that was red inside. He was a hobo style clothes of black and blue, with stitching covering here and there. He had a long dark blue scarf trailing behind him.

Sans growls, he turns his blasters of the black skeleton and takes aim. He was standing slightly behind the black one, while the gold one blinks towards him; slight horror flash across his skull.

”H **ey**!” The black cries out with a terrible mispitched voice, “W-w-w- **w** h _Y_ Aar **r-** Ar **E** _y_ Ou aT _Ta_ ckINnn- **nG** **m e ?** ”

”*look at you, you’re clearly the bad guy.” Underkitchen Sans says loudly, frowning lightly. The gold one kept looking between him and the other.

The black glitchy turns to look over his shoulder, a piercing stare from those creepy error-filled eyes. It was then Sans notices the yellow teeth, making him wince.

” _iIii’’M **m** mmm _N _o **t**_ Bbb **aD**.” The black skeleton explains, with hooded eye sockets, “I’ **mm** J _u_ **uS** T.  D **r** a _N_ wNn T **h** _aT w_ **wWa** y.”


End file.
